Sand Trap/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Action Axel: Any luck yet, Sarge? (Action Axel's scarf gets blown off by the wind, but Sarge manages to catch it) Sarge Charge: Still stuck like chuck. (Near Sarge, Masko and Bobbie Blobby are both trying to get Bearbarian's Monster Jeep out of the sand) Action Axel: No sign of Galileo. Hope he's okay. (notices something round is about to fall on him) Huh? Is that the moon? It's so big. (He screams when he realizes that the “moon” is actually a volleyball and he starts running to avoid getting squished by it) That's not the moon, guys! Run! (The volleyball crashes into the Monster Jeep, knocking Sarge, Bobbie, and Masko out of the car. Sarge, Bobbie, and Masko all scream. Behind Action Axel, a group of kids is playing volleyball) Girl: Yeah! Somebody go grab that. (One of the kids follows the volleyball and grabs it) Sarge Charge: (to his teammates) Stay out of view! Girl: Yeah, I'm gonna get some water. Good game. (The kids all walk away. Bobbie lifts up the Monster Jeep) Bobbie Blobby: Well… that happened. (Galileo then appears, uncamouflages himself. He groans as he walks to the Jeep) Action Axel: Galileo! We've been looking for you all morning! Galileo: You have? (runs to Action Axel and shakes him) You like me! You really like me! Ha! It all started last night, on a seemingly routine reconnaissance spy mission. (A flashback of what happened last night begins) Galileo: (narrating) I followed Madcap to a toy distribution warehouse. He ripped open a box of the world's most popular toys, turning them into mindless minions. That's when he found… the Copper Coupon! (Flashback gets interrupted) Action Axel: The what? Galileo: Don't interrupt my dramatic narration! A randomly inserted prize map that marks the location of the hidden, Deluxe Figure, from that same, incredibly popular toyline Action Axel and Sarge Charge: Huh? Galileo: I then followed Madcap to his sand hideout, texted you guys for backup, yadda yadda yadda. And… scene! Action Axel: And this most popular toyline is? Galileo: Moi! ♫ Junior Genetic Spy Lizards! Most super-duper pop-u-looper! Secret agents super trooper! Yeah! ♫ Sarge Charge: Um, popular? Bobbie Blobby: Urgh, please! Masko: Uh, the okay. Bobbie Blobby: Uh, no. Whatevs. Your prototype never even reached the production line. Galileo: What? Action Axel: Bobbie, come on! (laughs nervously) But that makes you special, Galileo. Galileo: Just “special”? Don't you mean “super-popular” or “awesome”? Sarge Charge: Did you recon any further intel about that mystery toy Madcap captured, trooper? Galileo: I did. I recorded him on my voice-activated super-spy gear. (activates his spy gear) Listen. Madcap: (from recording) Action Axel's Power Bandz will be mine once I get my tentacles on this! (Someone invisible lifts up Galileo and carries him away) Galileo: Whoa! Sarge Charge: Great galloping gumballs! Action Axel: Galileo! Galileo: I guess I have levitation powers now too? Action Axel: Uh… Galileo: How cool am I? I… Aaah! (The person who carries Galileo turns visible, revealing themselves to be two toy lizards) Hey! Put me down, “mees”! Action Axel: Galileo! (More toy lizards turn visible, surrounding the Power Players) Oh, no! More Junior Genetic Spy Lizards! Careful, guys! They're obviously under Madcap's control! Spy Lizards: Super-duper… Attack! (Two of the lizards pounce onto Sarge) Bobbie Blobby: No big, Sarge, I'll get ‘em. (Another lizard pounces on Bobbie's mecha-suit) Huh? Spy Lizards: Grrr. (Bobbie accidentally fires out clays at Masko) Super-duper. Action Axel: There's too many of ‘em! Galileo: Cool moves, toy bros. Ahem! I mean, not cool at all! You baddies knock that off! Ahem! I mean, how can I punch such a handsome face? (The Power Players are still fighting against the brainwashed lizards) Action Axel: Galileo! Galileo: Help! Aaah! (A gust of wind appears, making the lizards who capture Galileo camouflage themselves) Bobbie Blobby: Man, we just got our butts kicked by Galileo's clones. Humiliating much? (a lizard grabs her) Hey! (Madcap arrives) Madcap: Hello, losers! Action Axel: Madcap! Give us Galileo! Madcap: Sorry, but you'll never find your friend again! Nor your path. Welcome to my sand trap! (Madcap summons a sandstorm, making him laugh evilly while the Power Players all groan and shout. Madcap and the lizards all disappear in the sandstorm) Action Axel: How do we track them when we can't even see them? Sarge Charge: They may be invisible but, look, they leave plenty of lizard footprints. (The Power Players all get into the Monster Jeep. Action Axel puts on his seatbelts) Action Axel: Let's go! (Bobbie starts driving the Jeep uncontrollably to follow the footprints, causing everyone to shriek and laugh) Sarge Charge: It's about to get bumpy! Action Axel: Aaah! Okay. Find Galileo, then Madcap, then that mystery toy he's after. Anything else? Sarge Charge: To the left! I said left! Uh-oh. (The Power Players all scream as they're about to crash through Madcap's sand hideout) Masko: Who built this kooky wall? Aaah! Action Axel: This has Madcap written all over it. Masko: Where is the Bearbarian when we need him? (The scene briefly shows Bearbarian in the laundry room back at Axel's house. He is crying when his fur and wig have turned pink because of a laundry incident. The scene cuts back to the sand hideout) Action Axel: Hate to say it, really hate to do it, but I think it's time to grow up. (Action Axel pushes the “off” button and he grows back to his civilian form. He notices something in front of him) Axel: What? (The guards of the sand hideout fire out discs at him) No! (Axel manages to avoid the approaching discs, but he's about to fall down because of his height) Sarge Charge: Man down! Take cover! (The Power Players all run to avoid getting squished by the falling Axel) Masko: To the left side, or to the right? Whoa! (Axel lands on top of Sarge and Masko) Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) (Action Axel runs to Masko) Action Axel: You okay, buddy? Masko: Ha, ha, ha! Good as the new. Bobbie Blobby: That's obviously where they took Galileo. (Bobbie points at a crowd of lizards cheering for Madcap) Spy Lizards: Spy Lizards! Super-duper popu-looper! Master Madcap! Madcap: No need to call me “master”, although… Spy Lizards: Master Madcap! Madcap: I do like it! Spy Lizard Guard: A human child was spotted at the south wall. Madcap: Blond? Peppy? Battle suit? Spy Lizards: Yes. We defeated him. Madcap: That particular kid isn't easily defeated. We need to defend the castle! Spy Lizards: Yes! Madcap: And who's better than you, my awesome army of the most popular toys in the world? Spy Lizards: Master Madcap! (Nearby, the Power Players are hiding from the villains' view) Action Axel: We have to sneak into that castle if we wanna rescue Galileo. Masko: In the city of the lizards we stick out like a sore fingers. Bobbie Blobby: I can fix that. Stay still. Spy Lizards: We are “Awesome”, “Most popular”. Master Madcap! Masko: Most popular lizard! Sarge Charge: Super-duper. I'm a lizard! Action Axel: Who's ready for this close-up? Spy Lizard Guard 2: Who goes there? Action Axel: We're, um, bringing this prisoner to Madcap, uh, good-looking dude. (Meanwhile, Galileo is being taken by the guards to a room) Spy Lizard Guards: We are “Awesome”. “Most popular”. Junior Genetic Spy Lizards. Super-duper popu-looper. (The room's door opens) Galileo: You guys are handsome devils. Spy Lizard Guards: Yes. (The guards toss Galileo inside the room) Galileo: But a little weak on the chatter. (He gasps when he sees a large figure in front of him) The Limited Deluxe Figure! You found it! Oh! It's so beautiful! It's… me! (Madcap arrives) Madcap: It is quite a sight, but only a very special Spy Lizard action figure can operate it. These also-rans can't cut it. (Two spy guards start running out of Minergy, forcing Madcap to blast more Minergy to them) The more lizard toys I animate with the Minergy, the weaker they all get. So I need you. Galileo: Moi? I can't help you! You're bad! Madcap: Bad? I'm offering you the chance to reclaim the fame and popularity you were so wrongly denied. Isn't that what you've always wanted, Galileo? To be part of something bigger than yourself? All I want in return are Axel's Power Bandz. A small price to pay for ultimate fame. Galileo: And if I refuse your offer? Madcap: Then we have to do it the hard way. (Madcap blasts Minergy at Galileo) Galileo: Aaah! My mind! I… I can't resist! (Meanwhile, the Power Players are searching for Galileo) Action Axel: Now, if I were Madcap, where would I keep Madcap? Bobbie Blobby: What is that? (The Power Players all see Galileo controlling the Deluxe Figure like an exoskeleton) Galileo: Junior Genetic Spy Lizards! Super-duper popu-looper! Madcap: I've got a new toy. You might recognize him! Galileo: Destroy. Mangle. Obliterate. Sarge Charge: Uh-oh. We got a friendly hostile. Masko: His mind is the messied, yes? Action Axel: Definitely. And that's not our only problem! (He pulls out his Power Sword and Power Shield to fight with the incoming lizards) Masko, you and me to Galileo! Sarge! Bobbie! Keep those other lizards off our backs! (Sarge and Bobbie start fighting against the lizard army) Bobbie Blobby: Music to my ears. (Action Axel gets onto Masko's sole of his boots) Masko: Whoa! (Masko launches Action Axel up and he flies to the Deluxe Figure. Action Axel avoids the Deluxe Figure's punch) Madcap: Don't let up! Action Axel: Galileo! It's Axel! Don't you recognize us? We're your friends! Galileo: Who needs friends? I'm finally the biggest, most super-duper popu-looper! Action Axel: Seriously, dude? Popularity over friendship? You have to fight Madcap's mind control! Madcap: Why? I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. He isn't just the most popular toy, now he's the largest, most popular toy in the world. Now, Giga Galileo, fetch me those Power Bandz! Galileo: Fetch. (Galileo makes the Deluxe Figure grabs Action Axel) Action Axel: No! Galileo! You're crushing me! Masko: No! This calls for the new mask! (Masko changes his mask as he pounces up to save Action Axel from Galileo's grasp. But Madcap punches Masko out of the sand hideout) Whoa! Sarge Charge: Bobbie, build me some steps! Bobbie Blobby: Roger that! (Bobbie builds various steps out of clay and helps lift Sarge up. Sarge fires his blasters at the lizards) Action Axel: You don't need a big suit, Gal. You're better than a trillion lizard toys, even a giant robot one! Come back and help us! Galileo: Never! Never! Never! (sighs) Action Axel: Huh? (Madcap laughs evilly) Madcap: Who knew Galileo would be so easily swayed? I didn't even need all these worthless lizard toys. Galileo: And… scene! Uh, thank you for your performances! Ha! (Galileo turns on his spy gear to play Madcap's confession to his fellow lizards) Madcap (from recording): I didn't even need all these worthless lizard toys. I didn't even need… (The recording continues to replay in a loop) Madcap: You tricked me! Spy Lizards: You lied to us! Called us worthless! (They all throw their weapons at Madcap) Ah! Get him! (Galileo makes the Deluxe Figure grabs Madcap's horns) Madcap: Get off of me, reptilian vermins! (Galileo throws Madcap out of the sand hideout) It'll take more than some pathetic lizards to take me out of the picture! (A volleyball appears and hits Madcap, sending him flying away from the park) Aaah! Action Axel: Game, set… and match! Galileo: And match! Spy Lizards: Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! (Their Minergy runs out, causing them to be back in their dormant states) Yay… Bobbie Blobby: So, you want us to believe your whole betrayal was just…? Galileo: Acting! Award-worthy, I might add. I'd rather be the only Galileo around. Makes me feel… unique. Action Axel: Oh, boy. Galileo: Jealous? Selfie! (The Power Players all gather up for a group selfie) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts